Just Let Me Keep Dreaming
by lovexantics
Summary: Sakura is at the point in her life where magic isn't her only problem anymore. What are her problems? Reality. School. The works. Oh and that one special person. YuexSakura
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm really at a loss for words right now... Well, this is my very first attempt to write fanfiction and I hope everyone likes it! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Cardcaptor Sakura, the story would have ended up completely different... It's just a good thing I don't own it, right?

Summary: Sakura is starting to become a growing young woman and learning that her hormones are starting to kick in as each day passes by. Oh yeah, this is four years after she changed the Clow cards into Sakura cards.

_[I actually edited a few details that I accidently messed up. Sorry everyone! I'm only human!]_

Without farther ado, I present... Just Let Me Keep Dreaming

****

She awoke, even though the sun didn't comply with her. Her digital clock read 6 o'clock AM, it was still, too early to do any of her chores yet. It was Saturday morning and her father, Fujitaka and brother, Toya, were exhausted from work and school. On the other hand, she couldn't fall back asleep herself no matter how hard she tried, even though she had school yesterday as well.

It was just that dream that still wracked her brain.

'_I didn't know if it was a dream or was it reality? I mean, I thought I could feel my surroundings; maybe I was just giving myself some sort of false hope. Maybe, it was actually a reality…_

_I didn't really care because it just seemed so surreal to me.'_

The honey locks of hers covered her eyes, deep in thought, trying to remember her blissful fantasy. Playing that memory of a dream, in her head, as if it was reality. Although, she knew it was only a fantasy, but one could only dream…

_----_

_Everything was so green, the grass in the field up to the horizon. There was this beautiful Sakura tree that I was standing under, with the dying flowers falling to the ground, mimicking a fresh snowfall. The sun shining brightly with the rays hitting the shrubbery, making everything looked even lovelier. There were birds chirping their usual song, just above in the tree and two butterflies, a honey colored and a white winged one, dancing with each other with the shining rays. I caught a few cherry blossoms falling from the tree and toyed with the flowers for a while. _

_Then I realized that everything just looked so picture perfect, but there was something missing or maybe I was just missing somebody else…_

_Just then a light breeze caressed my face and a single white feather fell for me to cradle in my delicate hands along with the cherry blossom petals that were previously in my hands. I knew it could have been only from one person… _

_Yue._

_I looked up into the cloudless sky and I was right._

_The white-haired guardian was hovering over me, like he always did for the last six years now. He did nothing, but stare at me with his cat-like eyes. It felt like he was almost piercing my soul with his perfect orbs. And there was that silky, pure hair that was in braids towards the ends of the long strands. Then, his angel-like wings fluttered once in the air, though it didn't take much to keep him airborne. Those soft-looking, feathered wings, I never actually touched those wings, for I thought I would contaminate with my impure hands, but they looked so perfect. Everything about Yue is perfect._

_No, not perfect. He is absolutely flawless._

_He gently landed on the ground right in front of me, with his massive wings still in place. I felt the warmth of his body radiating onto mine and just then I wanted to hold him, hoping that he would hold me back as well._

_But, whom was I kidding? He only accepted me as a replacement Master for Clow Reed. I knew how much he cared for Clow, much more then he cared for me. He was my servant, my guardian angel, my one and only love. Although, I had to keep telling myself, that I can only be his friend and nothing more than that…_

_It hurt so much, but not in a million years that could I ever tell him my secret. I didn't want him to pity me and have that look of disgust in his cat-like orbs._

_That would hurt me even more._

_There, I found myself staring back into his eyes. I was almost in a trance-like state. I didn't know how long I was staring for, but it seemed like he wasn't fazed by it at all. Somehow today, in his eyes, I saw something different. It was nothing that I have ever seen before. I couldn't figure out what, so I wanted to ask him. But, before I could open my mouth, he actually beat me to speak._

"_Sakura-san."_

_His voice still monotonous, yet there was a hint of something else hidden there. He attempted to reach out for my face with his delicate hand and I was, too much in a daze to answer the guardian back or have any reaction at all. Even though, how much I wanted to, I just couldn't._

"_Sakura-san."_

_The Moon guardian spoke again, but his tone was more softer than before and less flat. Still, I didn't have the voice to speak._

_----_

"Sakura-san!"

The young woman known as Kinomoto Sakura broke her gaze of day dreaming and snapped back into her reality. Her father's calling was the one who brought her back and finding herself sitting on her bed, recalling her dream from last night's blissful slumber.

She pulled one of her legs towards her chest and rested her chin on her propped up knee, losing herself in thought once again.

There was much to think about.

Sakura was turning into a young woman, a young woman of sixteen years of age. Her hair now flowing to around her shoulder length, her eyes more emerald green than before, her chest is a pleasant size, and her curves were more shapely than when she was a mere child. Her appearance changed the most when the six years flew by. It showed most when Toya had to chase down boys who were after his little sister.

It still didn't matter to her because there was one person that Toya would never have to chase after, the one person that she loved the most. Although, her guardian surely didn't know and she swore that to secrecy for the rest of her life until the day she passed. Even so, she would take it to the grave, but Sakura still couldn't help to think about that false reality that she created in her mind.

'_This whole time it was only a dream and somehow, I knew that nothing like that would happen in real life. If only I could just keep on dreaming…'  
_

_****_

Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review this story!

Oh and this is actually going to be more than just a one-shot. Trust me.

I will update soon enough!

With much love,

--lovexantics


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Lovexantics present and ready to present the next chapter! (Haha, word pun XD)

Okay, blah, blah disclaimer.... Yeah I don't own anything except for this fanfiction that I wrote.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I'm glad so many people are starting to get interested! Also, I apologize for not finishing this on time... I ended up being very busy and yeah you don't need to hear the rest...

-Ahem-

I now present the second chapter of 'Just Let Me Keep Dreaming'...

Chapter 2

****

Previously,

Sakura was turning into a young woman, a young woman of sixteen years of age. Her hair now flowing to around her shoulder length, her eyes more emerald green than before, her chest is a pleasant size, and her curves were more shapely than when she was a mere child. Her appearance changed the most when the six years flew by. It showed most when Toya had to chase down boys who were after his little sister.

It still didn't matter to her because there was one person that Toya would never have to chase after, the one person that she loved the most. Although, her guardian surely didn't know and she swore that to secrecy for the rest of her life until the day she passed. Even so, she would take it to the grave, but Sakura still couldn't help to think about that false reality that she created in her mind.

'_This whole time it was only a dream and somehow, I knew that nothing like that would happen in real life. If only I could just keep on dreaming…'_

****

Toya slamming the bedroom door wide open, broke her thoughts.

"Kaijuu! Are you going to get up yet?! It's already eight forty-five and you have chores to do today."

He found his sister, contemplating over something that he couldn't read. "Sakura, is everything all right?" Toya walked over and sat at the edge of her bed. Instantly, she had that smile of hers finding its way back onto her face.

"It's nothing, oniichan. Really, it's nothing to worry about. Besides it's a beautiful day outside." She got out of her position and leaned her head against her older brother's broad shoulder. Toya still wasn't, too convinced.

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about, oniichan."

Sakura pecked his cheek with a sibling kiss and got up from her bed, still giving him that cheerful smile of hers. He shrugged and ruffled her hair lightly, noticing that her height was currently a lot taller than when she was in the fourth grade. Well, she is in high school after all.

----

It's been four years since Toya found that his sister was the Mistress of the Clow Cards, actually the Sakura cards now. He also found out that their father was another reincarnation of Clow Reed, the previous master of the cards, that the stuffed animal, Kero-chan, was actually one of her loyal guardians, and that his special someone actually shared a body with Sakura's other guardian.

Everything got, too complicating after a while, that he just wanted Sakura to remain safe in the arms of her guardians. Especially after Toya gave the Moon guardian his sixth sense to keep both the guardian and Yukito alive.

----

"Well, come downstairs and eat breakfast. Dad will get very worried if you don't." He walked out of her room and started to descend the stairs. The older brother couldn't help, but worry about his younger sister. Even though, Sakura was already sixteen, he still couldn't help to feel overly protective about her.

Sakura closed her door and started to change into some house clothes. It was Saturday after all and it was her turn to clean up the house.

After she finished changing, she then realized that Kero-chan was nowhere to be found. Where was the little guardian anyhow? He wasn't with Sakura in the morning, did he go out somewhere or else was he playing video games in the foyer? It was most likely the second choice. The little guy couldn't help, but play those mindless video games for hours and hours until dawn. Kero was actually best known for having the highest score, then falling asleep on the couch, other than being her Sun guardian that is.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Sakura walked carefully down the stairs and the smell of food greeted her with open arms. Her father, Fujitaka, just wasn't only a college professor and a gentle, caring father and husband, but also one of the best chefs that she knows.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-san."

Her father greeted, along with a warm, pleasant smile. She did the same and also said good morning to him. At the table, Toya and Kero-chan were already starting to pig-out. It was actually Kero-chan who was the one pigging-out.

"Ohayo Sakura~!"

That strange, little guardian and his Osakan dialect was such a handful even in the morning. The girl sat down at her chair and started to eat some of the food that was prepared.

It was apparently now normal that Kero-chan would be flying around the house, helping with chores, hogging the television for his video game obsession, and of course, eating massive amounts of sweets while her father and brother were around. It seemed that they weren't entirely fazed by the sudden stuffed animal to be alive.

"Sakura-san, I'll be going to a meeting in a few minutes and I think Toya is going to the supermarket today."

The older boy nodded in response to their father's announcement. It seemed that she was going to be alone during her time to do chores, although, that was all right because her Sun guardian was still going to be with her.

Fujitaka left for his meeting at the university and all who was left was the small, yellow condensed form of the Sun guardian, Toya and Sakura. She cleared the table after breakfast and started to wash the mountain pile of dishes that accumulated at the sink. It didn't take long and at least she didn't need that booster chair to help her reach the faucet anymore.

_Those were the days…_

After she finished with that chore, the doorbell rung. Sakura offered to answer since Toya was upstairs, getting ready to also leave soon.

It wasn't really a surprise to see the older male, but then again it kind of was. Yukito had that gentle smile on his face as she opened the door. It was very pleasant to see that first thing in the morning.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan."

That face and that hair, it was, too reminiscent of that one person. It pained her to see Yukito because he reminded her of the flawless Yue, the one person that she could never bring herself to admit that she is falling madly in love with. Even though, the two were completely different people, down to their personalities, she couldn't help to feel that they were one and the same, however that wasn't necessarily true anymore.

It has been almost a year now since Sakura had enough magic to split both forms of the Moon guardian into just a single body of Yue and a single body of Yukito. It was no more that they had to share that one human vessel; they were both now free to live on their own without having to rely on the other for support. Every time that she sees that, too familiar face, her heart always feels like it's being shattered into millions of pieces.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yukito-san. What brings you here this early in the morning, Yukito-san?"

"Toya asked me to come by and help him go grocery shopping."

"Oh, I see. He will be down shortly."

She reverted her gaze back to the interior of the house; she didn't want to look into his eyes any longer because it was a reminder of something untouchable. Forbidden, even.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?"

"Hoe?"

Bright emerald orbs lead her to stare at the older male, tilting her head in confusion. He was also concerned about her? How many people today did she cause the emotion of worry over her? She already worried her father for not waking up on her usual time, Toya finding her in a contemplative state, and now Yukito-san. Whom next? Maybe Kero-chan could feel that she's also distracted by other things... Then, if one guardian could feel that, maybe the other guardian could also tell as well...

"I'm fine, Yukito-san. It's just… I'm dreading to clean up the house."

She quickly added to her sentence and lightly scratched her head, giving that nervous smile of hers. Yukito wasn't entirely convinced at the younger girl's response, but he knew that she didn't want to talk about it, so he left it at that.

'_I can't believe I almost said what I was truly feeling to Yukito-san, nonetheless. I mean I could never tell anyone what I'm really feeling, that would just make me out of place in this little world. I need to be much stronger than to give into my feelings. I need to for my own sake…'_

"Would you like me to help you, Sakura-chan?"

"It's all right, Yukito-san. Besides you should be going with niichan, he did ask you to go with him first. Oh, please come in, niichan might take a while."

That smile crept onto her face, reassuring the other and opened the door wider for him to come in. Sakura lead him to the foyer and offered him a drink or something to eat and knowing Yukito, he would certainly take up the food offer. Even though, his true form wasn't with him anymore, he still kept that healthy appetite.

"No thank you, I had a lot to eat when I was at home."

The auburn haired girl called for her brother to hurry up and not keep Yukito-san waiting. However, he wasn't waiting alone because Kero-chan was bothering him with questions about his true form that was no longer with him. Then, Toya finally came downstairs with this messenger bag on hand.

"Hey, Yuki."

The other male smiled and Toya could only blush in embarrassment. The two were walking out the door, rather closely, leaving Sakura and her guardian to clean the house. She always knew that her brother and Yukito-san were always going to be together. They were each other's special person and nothing could break them apart. Sakura only wished that, too would also happen to her. Finding someone that she truly loves and having that same person just love her back.

Yes, that was her one and only desire.

****

Minna-sama! I hope this was a good chapter to be waiting patiently for!

The next chapter might also take a while to do... My brain doesn't exactly function properly during the summer!

Please keep reading for more~! Or until Yue-chan finally comes in!

With love,

-- lovexantics


End file.
